Pouches made from films or laminates, including polymers such as polyethylene or polypropylene, have found use in a variety of applications. For example, such pouches are used to hold low viscosity fluids (e.g., juice and soda), high viscosity fluids (e.g., condiments and sauces), fluid/solid mixtures (e.g., soups), gels, powders, and pulverulent materials. The benefit of such pouches resides, at least in part, in the fact that such pouches are easy to store prior to filling and produce very little waste when discarded. The pouches can be formed into a variety of sizes and shapes. One type of pouch is designed to lie on a supporting surface and is generally known as a pillow-type pouch. Alternatively, pouches have been described which include a base that permits the pouch to maintain an upright configuration.
Pouches can be assembled from flexible films, laminates, or web materials using form-fill-seal machines. Such machines receive the film, laminate, or web material and manipulate the material to form the desired shape. For example, one or more films, laminates, and/or web materials can be folded and oriented to produce the desired shape. Once formed, the edges of the pouch are sealed and the pouch filled. Typically, the film, laminate, or web material has at least one heat seal layer or adhesive surface which enables the edges to be sealed by the application of heat. During the sealing process, a portion of at least one edge of the pouch is left unsealed until after the pouch is filled. The pouch is filled through the unsealed portion and the unsealed portion is then sealed. Alternatively, the pouch can be filled and the unsealed portion simultaneously closed in order to provide a sealed pouch with minimal headspace.
Although a variety of pouches have been previously described, none of the known pouches provides ergonomically contoured edges yet can be manufactured on form-fill-seal machines without generating appreciable, and preferably without generating any, scrap material between subsequent pouches.
In light of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide a pouch that is ergonomically designed to be easily handled and that is able to be produced, filled, and sealed on a form-fill-seal machine without generating appreciable, and preferably without generating any, scrap material between subsequent pouches.